


MKX: Retaliation

by JassyCoco



Series: Jakeda [3]
Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types, mortal kombat x
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 12:33:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18010976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JassyCoco/pseuds/JassyCoco
Summary: Two years ago after the defeat of Shinnok, the new generation Earthrealm warriors, face a new threat as a new Red Dragon and leader emerges from the ashes. Meanwhile, Takeda's past quickly catches up to him, revealing a newfound power that he has never wielded before.





	MKX: Retaliation

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 2015. NOTE: This is just fan-fiction...please don't make it sound like its suppose to be canon to whatever MK story-line that currently exists.

“C’mon! LET’S GO, GO, GO!” shouted Cassie as her team of fellow soldiers ran for cover. Explosions and gunfire rocked the streets of a destroyed New York City, as innocents died in the crossfire.

Screams vociferated from citizens in the distance as Jacqui and Takeda were fighting off swarms of hybrid dragons side by side. Kung Jin was on the higher ground as he shot multiple arrows at incoming bloodthirsty hybrids, each arrow piercing through their heads and chests. 

“Sir-Ma’am! Do you have any fucking bright ideas we can use right about now?” yelled Kung Jin as he swiftly shot out more arrows. 

Cassie rapidly punched a hybrid dragon in the face then performed a split on the ground as she quickly took out her guns and shot the creature directly in the face. 

She got up huffing irritably while wiping off traces of blood and brain matter from her bodysuit.

“Jin, why don’t you kiss the darkest part of my White ass, okay? Right now, let’s just take care of these shitheads!” 

“Tch, whatever military grunt! I will not die on this day!” Kung Jin yelled out as he ran through the crowds of hybrids, attacking them. 

Scrupled, Cassie shook her head as she tried to run after Kung Jin to cover for him, but a hybrid grabbed her arm forcibly. 

“LET ME FUCKING GO!” Cassie demanded as she smashed her boot against the side of its face with a hard kick. 

She broke herself free and resumed running after Kung Jin. From a distance, Takeda took out his whips, slashing off dozens of arms and heads from hybrids as Jacqui bashed through many of them like they made out of Styrofoam. She huffed furiously as more started to surround them. With worry on her face, she looked around as Takeda was in front of her, guarding her against the hideous monsters. He was silent the entire time as he breathed in and out slowly and heavily. In his eyes, they glowed like fire, as Takeda was ready to fight and kill them all. Sweat trailed down his smooth skin as he focused on any sudden movements the red dragons might make next. Suddenly, Takeda started to remember things from his past. His many nights of crying endless tears as a child…his yearning to be in his mother’s arms again. To see her smiling face once more and to tell her how much he misses and loves her every single day…

Takeda grew angrier as the hybrids crept closer snarling, forcing Jacqui to back against a brick wall. 

“Takeda!” Jacqui called out to him in a pained voice, but he did not answer her. Tears welled in her eyes as she noticed she was bleeding heavily from her side the entire time. Jacqui did not realize her wound but did not say anything to worry Takeda. Suddenly, he turned around after hearing her groaning loudly as she fell to her knees and collapsed. 

“Jacqui!” Takeda yelled as he ran towards her. 

When the hybrids saw this, they leaped into the air, ready to kill them both as Takeda quickly turned around and stopped each and every one of them in midair only with his mind. He stood back up, his eyes glowing bluer than the skies above. He gritted his teeth, effortlessly trying to hold back his tears. With his hand extended out, he balled it into a fist as the Hybrids’ heads all spontaneously exploded; he then ruthlessly slammed their bodies repeatedly onto the ground, badly disfiguring them beyond recognition. Takeda then waved his hand to the side as if he was shooing away a fly from his face and cast the severely mutilated bodies into a nearby fiery blaze. He closed his eyes and rushed back over to Jacqui as he tried to locate a life signal from her, but somehow could not. 

“Baby…please.” Takeda started to sniffle as he began performing mouth-to-mouth resuscitation on her. “Wake up, baby! Do not leave me just yet!” he begged, still pumping her chest with his hands. “You are a fighter! I need you, your family and friends need you!” 

When Jacqui still did not move, Takeda could no longer fight back his tears as he kept trying to resuscitate her. His tear droplets fell on her face as Jacqui’s eyes started wincing a little. She wheezed heavily as Takeda was happy to know she was alive, but she did not open her eyes. He re-closed his eyes and touched his head as he sensed she was still dying from significant blood loss and other injuries, but sensed something else he could not get through... It was as if that mere something was blocking his telepathic powers from digging further into Jacqui’s mind. 

War was still happening all around them as Takeda picked up Jacqui and piggybacked her away from the distant explosions and soldiers fighting off the hybrids. He carried her to safety by an abandoned building as he looked up and saw a Special Forces helicopter hovering above them. He saw General Sonya Blade open the side doors as she commanded the pilot to lower the chopper. 

“Get me some medics! We got a soldier wounded!” Sonya ordered. Unexpectedly, a bazooka missile whizzed passed them as it exploded on a nearby building as Sonya told them to speed it up. They got Jacqui on the gurney and rushed her into the helicopter quickly as Takeda tried to get inside, but Sonya stopped him. “Takeda, stay here and help out your sergeant and comrade. Jacqui will be all right.” 

“B-but…I can’t leave her! Not like this!” Takeda shouted angrily through tears. 

Sonya saw a man slowly breaking into pieces as he cried in front of her. In a flash, she slapped him in the face as Takeda looked at her in shock. 

“I NEED YOU TO PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER, SOLDIER! JACQUI WILL BE FINE! JUST GO OUT THERE AND WATCH SERGEANT CAGE AND SOLDIER KUNG JIN’S BACKS! THAT IS AN ORDER, TAKAHASHI!” 

“Y-yes, ma’am,” Takeda muttered as she turned around and headed back inside the chopper.

They lifted off the ground as Takeda’s hair blew carelessly in the wind. He closed his eyes trying to detect Cassie and Kung Jin’s locations, only to find them fighting off hybrids a few yards away. Instantly, he teleported near them as Cassie were shooting multiple hybrids’ in the head with her .9-milliliter pistol. 

“Takeda! Thank god! Mr. Fabulous over there almost got us killed!” she gritted. 

Kung Jin shot back angrily, “You know, you didn’t have to fucking follow me like a lost puppy Cass’, but even dogs know when to take a hint!” 

“Fuck you!” Cassie shouted as she fired more bullets. 

Already growing impatient, Takeda yelled out in frustration, “Will you two please shut the hell up and let’s focus on not getting ourselves killed?” 

In a fit of rage, Takeda extended his hand out as he began overloading all of the hybrids’ senses as they all groaned and screamed in agony. Blood started seeping from their eyes and ears as they all simultaneously dropped dead. Takeda huffed as he fell to his knees breathing in and out rapidly. He did not know he possessed that kind of telepathic power. Amazed by what they witnessed, Cassie and Kung Jin lowered their weapons and walked closer to Takeda. Before they could get any closer, he stopped them with his hand out. 

 

“N-no…don’t come any further! Just stay back!” he demanded. 

“What the hell is wrong with you, Takeda? Where’s Jacqui?” questioned Cassie. 

Takeda’s head started hurting as he grunted, “S-she was severely injured by one of the hybrids in combat. I carried her away from the war zone until General Blade came in a helicopter and took her away.”   
Cassie’s eyes widened as she tried to remain calm and focused. Without warning, thousands of dragon hybrids and men dressed in red began rushing towards Cassie, Takeda, and Kung Jin from up the street. 

“Un-fucking-believable!” Cassie groaned loudly. “We need to fall back! Most of my men are dead and if my best friend…” 

Kung Jin grabbed Cassie’s shoulders calming her down, “Cage! Stop talking like that! Everything is going to be alright, right now we need to follow Takeda’s advice and stay the fuck alive!” 

As the two of them started running away, Takeda did not move. 

“Takeda! What are you doing? We got to move!” yelled Kung Jin. 

Takeda remained on the crackled grounds covered with broken rocks and rubble. He stared at his hands as they trembled slightly. Takeda was silent as death, still trying to escape a reality he had to live in. He already lost his mother to the Red Dragon as a child and feared that they may have taken Jacqui as well…

He closed his eyes and calmly ordered Cassie and Kung Jin to go on and leave him there to face the thousands of incoming Red Dragon assassins alone. However, they did not budge, as Cassie was growing more frustrated by Takeda’s stubbornness. 

“You idiot! Get on your fucking feet and let’s go!” Cassie ordered. “We are not leaving you here to die!” 

Kung Jin looked up as the incoming hordes of Red Dragon assassins were inching closer and closer towards them. Swiftly, he forced Takeda to get up from the ground as they all ran for cover. Miraculously, a Special Forces jet flew above them as it quickly lowered to the ground. 

“Get in! Get in!” Johnny motioned.   
The group got inside the jet as it hastened from up the ground and flew into the skies as more explosions rocked the city below. Takeda soon reopened his eyes, looking at his hands as he realized Jacqui’s blood was on them. 

Once the jet arrived back at the Special Forces HQ, Takeda rushed out as a couple of guards stopped him. 

“Move aside! I need to know if my girlfriend is all right!” Takeda grunted as he tried to push them away, almost taking out his whips. 

“Takeda, stand down!” Johnny yelled as he walked behind him. 

The guards released Takeda as he growled lowly under his breath. Johnny put his hand on Takeda’s shoulder, as his breathing was still a bit erratic. 

Cassie went to her dad trying not to cry as she started placing the blame on herself. 

Cassie begins to weep, “Dad…I feel like I failed everybody out there today. I wasn't there to protect my best friend and sister. And now she could be…” 

“Cassie,” Johnny said while looking into her eyes with embracing her warmly. “You are not a failure sweetie, things happen; it was nobody’s fault. Jacqui is going to be alright. Okay?”

Suddenly, everyone looked up as Jax and Vera came running towards them. Jacqui’s mother was wearing straight-legged tan colored pants, dark brown combat boots, and a white tank top with a black and white plaid shirt on her arms. She wore no makeup even though she was still beautiful without it. Her eyes were bright red as if she cried all the way to there. Jax eyed Takeda as he let out a sigh. 

“What the hell happened?” he asked Cage in an angry tone. 

Johnny exhaled sharply, “Jax, I don’t have all the details right now, but apparently it’s reported that Jacqui was severely wounded in battle. Sonya informed me that she was taking her to an ICU in the Special Forces Medical Center in the West Wing.” 

“This is just great. I knew this would happen…” Jax murmured. 

“Jackson, not now. Our baby girl needs us. Why scold at a time like this?” Vera questioned, sniffling. 

“BECAUSE LIKE YOU, SHE IS A PART OF MY WORLD!” Jax thundered. “I promised you and her that I would lay my own life down if it means that the both of you will be safe. I know I had to give in and accept the fact that she joined Special Forces behind my back, but as a father, I never wanted her to be a part of this. I went through so much hell losing the people I loved and cared about. I cannot lose any of you. Not in this fucked up time we live in!” 

Jax was so pissed that he punched a nearby wall, crumbling it to pieces as he walked away angrily. Vera cupped her hands over her mouth sobbing silently as Takeda walked over to comfort her. 

“Mrs. Briggs, Jacqui is alive. Let’s not give up hope.” 

Vera looked at the young man as he tried to smile at her, but she immediately hugged him as he allowed her to cry on his shoulder. Johnny looked away as Cassie also had tears streaming down her face. She walked over to Takeda and her Aunt Vera as they hugged her too, weeping together. Kung Jin muttered angrily under his breath as he threw down his bow and walked away as Johnny let out a long sigh. 

As Jax walked to the West Wing, Sonya walked towards him. His eyes lit up as he ran a bit to check on the status of his daughter. 

“Sonya! Where is Jacqui? Is she okay?” asked Jax in a frantic tone. Sonya exhaled sharply as she looked him in the eyes. 

“She lost a lot of blood Jax, but she is alive, and we saved her just in time.” 

Jax almost teared up as Sonya grabbed his hand. “M-my baby girl…” Jax’s voice broke. “Daddy is sorry.” 

“Jax…” Sonya said as she touched his face. “You didn’t do anything wrong. My niece is okay, your daughter is okay…please do not blame yourself for this. She is a tough, young woman. Because of you, I have never lost   
my way nor did I ever break down. And now, I need you to do the same for me. Please, Jax...” 

Jax wiped his eyes as Sonya gave him a small smile. They walked further down the hall as they finally arrived at the Special Forces Medical Center. Jax saw his daughter lying on a hospital bed with her eyes wide shut and a tube in her mouth. He almost broke down again as Sonya tried to calm him down. 

“I can’t see her like this. Those Red Dragon sonsofbitches are gonna’ pay!” 

“Jax, we must think through this rationally. We still have not found the real reason why the Red Dragon just suddenly started attacking the city and killing hundreds to thousands of innocent people. It seems that they are looking for something or someone.” 

“Whoever or whatever the fuck they’re looking for; we sure as hell don’t have it. It has almost been a year since Shinnok was defeated and sealed away from the rest of the world. The shit storm with Kotal Khan and the deaths of many men and women who have lost their lives during the war still lingers heavily in the air. Hell, we barely had any time to heal our own wounds or breathe our-damn-selves…” 

Sonya exhaled sharply as she stared at Jacqui through the glass window. “That may be the truth Jax, but there is something else you need to know.”

“What is it?” he probed. 

“Jacqui is pregnant…” she announced. 

Jax looked at Sonya shockingly as she continued staring at her bedridden niece. Instead of reacting in an angry manner, he instead released a huff of exhaustion as he placed his arm over the thick glass and hung his head low. 

“Heh, I’m going to be a grandfather…” he started to chuckle. 

Sonya replied lightheartedly, “Yeah, and one with metal arms at that.” 

They both chuckled as Jax lift his head up as he saw Jacqui moving around in her bed. 

“Can I see her?” he asked. 

“Go ahead; she should have regained some of her strength by now.” Sonya insisted. 

Jax went inside Jacqui’s room as she stared at her father. Her eyes were watery and red like blood. She moved about as Jax walked over to fix her pillows. 

“Baby girl, don’t move around so much.” 

“Dad, where am I?” Jacqui moaned. 

“You’re inside the SF Medical Center. You were badly wounded during the fight with the Red Dragon.” 

“Oh my god! Where is Takeda?” Jacqui desperately asked. 

“Jacqui, Jacqui…he’s alright. Your mother is also here.” Jax replied while calming her down. 

Jacqui breathed in and out, as she spoke, “Dad…I thought I was never going to wake up again.” 

“But you’re awake now. And I can’t lose you or my future grand-baby.” 

Jacqui looked at her father as she weakly touched her stomach. She rubbed it slowly as she started to cry, “I’m going to be a mommy…?” 

Jax nodded and caressed her cheek as her tears fell on his hand. He kissed Jacqui on the forehead as a nurse walked in to check on Jacqui’s scanners. Vera and the others arrived outside of Jacqui’s room as they gazed at her and Jax. 

“How is she, Sonya?” Vera asked concernedly. 

Sonya crossed her arms and dryly replied, “She’s fine.” 

Vera caught Sonya's uneasiness as she glared at her. She shook her head in an annoyed manner as Takeda stared at the love of his life through the transparent glass window. He touched it slightly as Jacqui looked up and saw him. She gave him a smile as Jax motioned for him to come in. 

“Mrs. Briggs would you like to join me?” he asked with his arm out to her. 

Vera nodded at him as she took him by the arm as the two went into Jacqui’s room together. Sonya looked on as they surrounded Jacqui with much love. She sighed as she once wished it were Jax and her having a family together. Cassie stood beside her Mother and laid her head down on her shoulder as Sonya continued looking on with a small smile. 

Later on that day, Takeda was asleep in a chair sitting up with his hand over Jacqui’s hand. She woke up and moved it up and down a little as Takeda woke up. 

“Mm…hello beautiful.” he yawned. 

“Hello handsome,” Jacqui replied weakly. 

Takeda wiped his eyes as he touched her cheek. She closed her eyes slightly with only a smile on her face. 

“Takeda…” 

“Yes, babe?” 

Jacqui remarked, “Thank you…for watching my back. Aunt Sonya told me you carried me to safety and refused to leave my side.” 

“I love you… I will always watch your back.” Takeda smiled. 

Jacqui blushed, “Now, you may need to watch another.” 

“Huh? What do you mean…?” he asked, confused. 

“Well, you’re going to be watching a little back soon. I just found out the news today.” 

Takeda’s eyes lit up as he looked at Jacqui smiling at him and then gazed at her stomach. He smiled big and laid his head down slightly on her belly. 

He celebrated, “You hear that, little one? I’m going to be your dad.” 

Jacqui stroked his hair softly as he smiled to himself. He then rose his head up and kissed Jacqui’s face. 

Takeda vowed while holding onto her hand. “I promise to always protect you both…with all that I am and with my own life.” 

“Takeda…” Jacqui whispered, sniffling a bit. 

“I love you with all my heart, Jacqui. Today, I thought I lost you forever…” 

Jacqui reassured with a smile, “Babe, I’m not going anywhere. …I’m a fighter.” 

Takeda beamed a smile even wider as he kissed Jacqui on the lips, and then laid his head back down on her stomach gently. 

For the next several weeks, Jacqui was already back on her feet healed up after the ordeal with the Red Dragon. Turns out, they were after Kenshi and Takeda for the assassination of their leader, Daegon several months ago. A new leader, who has remained nameless, set up a bounty on their heads and will kill anyone who stands in their way. The threat alone put Special Forces on high alert. Sonya and Johnny were walking towards the meeting room as he turned his head looking at her. 

“Sonya, are you okay?” he asked in a concerned voice. 

She answered disgruntled, “I'm all right, Cage.” 

Johnny turned his head back and sighed, as she did not say his name or sounded too happy at all. Sonya stopped in front of a numeric pad beside a metal door, tapping random numbers on it. The door flew up as she went inside where Cassie, Jacqui, Takeda, and Kung Jin were waiting in. 

“Okay soldiers, it's crunch time. Everything you have learned from training will need to go into effect on this day. Our top priority is stopping the new leader of the Red Dragon and protecting Takeda and his father from assassination at all costs. Please do not let go of each other. We’re living in dangerous times right now, and Raiden has not shown his face since recovering from the Jinsei.” 

Sonya added on as she went to a high-tech computer revealing the Red Dragon’s hideout on the screen, “This place is located in the Charred Mountains. We will land somewhere in the Krimson Forest so that they will not know we will be there. We need to end this once and for all.” 

Cassie inquired, “But General, are you sure that’s a good idea, though? Even if we picked a discreet location to attack them at their fortress, they might have the Krimson Forest booby trapped or have aerial detectors.” 

“That maybe so…” Sonya agreed while not making eye contact with Cassie. “The Red Dragon are grouped into nine ranks, ranging from Blood Hunters to Spies… They also have skilled Bombers as well, so there is a higher chance that the ground is covered with mines or some sort of other explosives. These animals have caused enough havoc in this month alone. We will not only find the new leader and take him out, but we’ll take out the rest of the Red Dragon as well.” 

Everyone looked around murmuring as Sonya fixed her hat. Johnny exhaled sharply as he started to speak, “Sonya---” 

“General Blade, Cage.” Sonya refuted. 

Johnny huffed irritably, “General Blade…this is a high-risk mission. Are you sure they are ready for this?” 

“When exactly will they be ready then?” Sonya shot back. “When the world’s destroyed or when too many innocent people have lost their lives in the process? In this month alone, the Red Dragon have killed thousands of people and have destroyed half of New York City. Our Thunder Fraud has abandoned us by going on his own conquests. I cannot sit here while a threat is under our noses. They are ready…” 

Sonya walked out as Johnny shook his head in disbelief. Cassie and the others got up as she walked over to her dad, frowning. 

“Dad…” 

“I know, pumpkin. I know.” Johnny said while scratching his head. 

Johnny then turned to look at the others and stated, “Okay snowflakes. It's time to show off that training you people have gone through and mastered all those months. This is our home realm, and we are willing to take out anyone who threatens it and the lives of others. Remember to watch each other’s backs at all times and survive… Come back in one piece.” 

Everyone nodded as Jacqui looked at Takeda. 

“Takeda, if anything happens today, just know that I love you, and I will never stop.” He gazed at his girlfriend lovingly and smiled while planting a kiss on her forehead. “Let’s not say our goodbyes…you and I have a child to raise, to love, to nurture and to protect. We only say ‘see you later.' Not farewells.” 

Jacqui smiled as she hugged Takeda tight as everyone else walked out. They quickly joined them to walk outside as Takeda grabbed Jacqui’s hand. She gave him a grin as he quickly winked at her. They saw Jax standing beside the corridor with his arms folded. They all saluted him as he nodded slightly before boarding the aircraft. Suddenly, he saw something as gunfire started blazing out of nowhere. 

“GET DOWN!” Jax yelled out as he shielded everyone, especially Jacqui from the rapid bullets. 

Kung Jin and Takeda ran behind giant crates and looked at each other as he suggested, “Wanna’ get these assholes off our lawn?” 

Takeda smirked, “Let’s fuck ‘em up.” 

Kung Jin grinned as he placed a firebomb arrow on his bowstring and pulled it back, waiting on Takeda to make his move. Jacqui called out to Takeda as he only turned his head around and smiled at her, then began to run out in the open. 

Cassie shot in the direction of multiple shooters with her gun as she grabbed her walkie-talkie, “Requesting backup at the North Aircraft Hanger! Red Dragon assassins are present! P—“ 

Out of nowhere, an explosion rocked so loudly that it violently shook the hanger as everyone fumbled over to the ground. Cassie’s walkie-talkie flew out her hand as she tried to hold on. The port immediately began collapsing as everyone wanted to make it to the jet. 

“We gotta’ get on! Let’s go!” Cassie shouted. Jacqui grabbed her dad’s hand as a bullet grazed him by the side. 

“Dad!” Jacqui shrieked in horror. 

Takeda and the others turned around as they quickly helped Jacqui get Jax aboard the ship. The bullets were still going as Kung Jin finally released his firebomb arrow as it hit one of the shooters in the face, setting off multiple explosions from a faraway distance. The hanger groaned and creaked loudly as Cassie hurriedly got in the pilot’s seat and tried to turn the jet on. 

“C’mon you piece of shit! C’MON!” Cassie yelled. 

The engines roared as it launched off quickly from the failing hanger. Cassie’s heart kept thumping loudly as she tried to fly and concentrate. Meanwhile, Jacqui was trying to stay calm as she looked at her father’s injuries. She ripped off some cloth and pressed it against the wound. 

“Guys, I need some soap and water, bandages, and whatever else you can find!” Jacqui ordered. 

Kung Jin went to the back to find some medical supplies as Takeda knelt down and touched his head. 

“The bullet is nowhere to be found but it’s nothing major, it missed his kidney by a few inches, but the bleeding might not stop. We got to patch him up quickly and take him to the hospital right now.” 

Jacqui looked at her dad as he groaned in pain, “Takeda…do me a favor.” 

“Yes, Mr. Briggs?” he answered. 

“Protect my little girl and my grand-kid.” Jax requested. 

“Always, sir.” Takeda nodded. 

Abruptly, the aircraft rocked violently as Cassie tried to regain the controls. “What the hell!” she exclaimed loudly. 

Everyone on-board was clamoring as multiple gunshots fired onto the aircraft. 

“Cass’!” Kung Jin called out as he shielded and pulled her away from the pilot’s chair from multiple bullets that fired onto the windshield. The aircraft started to go down as one the engines blew out. 

“Aw fuck me! Who in the hell are these people? They are actually trying to kill us all!” shouted Cassie. 

“Stay together everyone! We cannot lose each other!” yelled Jacqui. 

The next minute, another explosion landed on the aircraft. Alarms and sounds began going off as Cassie tried to switch to autopilot from the control panel. Once she activated the switch, the jet went back to flying, but they were still going down. 

Cassie shouted while her, and Kung Jin was still on the ground, “Listen up! There are a couple of parachutes located in a locker by the door! If we stay on this ship, it’s fucking game over for all of us!” 

“But Cass’! There aren’t many of them, it’s only four!” Jacqui objected. 

“Look Jacqui!” Cassie asserted. “The most important thing is getting Uncle Jax to safety, you guys too! Go on and get out of here!” 

“No, fuck that! I’m not leaving you here!” Jacqui cried out. 

“JB! Listen to me! As your superior officer, do as I say! I'll be damned if my little niece or nephew does not make it out of here alive! I almost lost you once, NEVER AGAIN!”

Jacqui stared at Cassie as they both were tearing up. 

“Now go! All of you!” Cassie ordered. 

“No! We are a team! We stick together! If we fight together, we die together!” Kung Jin shouted. 

Immediately, the doors blew opened as everything flew out of the aircraft. Cassie and the others were holding on to rails, and seats as a Red Dragon gunman climbed up towards Takeda. As he cocked his gun back, Jacqui lunged at him as she knocked him out in the face with her power gauntlets, rapidly punching him with only one closed fist. The gun went off in the aircraft as Takeda looked behind him and saw Jacqui mercilessly beating the gunman to a bloody pulp. She released his lifeless body as it flew out of the aircraft then grabbed onto a nearby rail trying to hold on. 

“Jacqui!” Takeda shouted. 

Everyone else including Jax was trying to hang on and climb up to get Jacqui away from the opened backdoor. 

“BABY GIRL, HOLD ON!” Jax shouted as he tried not to fade in and out, but his wound stopped him from progressing any further. 

Takeda tried to climb towards Jacqui as her hands started to slip from the rail while the high currents were trying to blow her away. The alarms continued to go off as turbulence rocked the aircraft. Takeda grunted as he tried to get closer to her but when he did, another Red Dragon assassin grabbed Jacqui’s leg. 

“Let me go, shit face!” Jacqui cried as she tried to shake him off. 

“Jacqui! Duck!” Takeda commanded. 

Jacqui bent her head as Takeda threw a kunai at the assassin’s feet as it exploded on contact. The Red Dragon gunman bellowed in pain as Jacqui blasted an energy beam at his face. The assassin flew out of the aircraft as Jacqui almost lost her balance while still trying to hold onto the rail. Takeda continued reaching towards her, but another explosion blew out the second engine leading the aircraft to surge down at an even faster speed. Jacqui could not hold on any longer as her grip slipped and ejected her out of the aircraft. 

“TAKEDAAAA!” Jacqui shrilled as she flew out at such speed, the others watching in horror. 

“JACQUI!” Takeda ululated. 

Unhesitatingly, he found the strength in his legs and ran after Jacqui as he jumped out of the back of the aircraft to catch her. 

Scared to death that she may have witnessed the possible deaths of her friends and their unborn child, Cassie started screaming and bawling in an uncontrollable state as Kung Jin tried to console her. Jax, fading in and out, stood up while shaking off his gunshot wound while trying to reach the pilot’s chair in a New York minute. 

“Mr. Briggs? What are you doing?” asked Kung Jin. 

“Kung Jin, not now…” Jax answered as he finally reached the pilot’s chair. 

He saw a look in his eyes that he had never seen before as Jax quickly lifted a secret compartment from under the pilot controls and tried to turn on the emergency backup engine generators the ship was secretly equipped, but it refused to turn on. After a few quick re-tries, the control panel finally came on as the ship immediately regained back control, swiftly putting up bulletproof shield covers, heat sensors, and extinguishing the blown out engines. 

“Hello, Jackson Briggs. Emergency backup shields and engines have activated. Aerial commands and stealth mode are back online. Gatling gun is active and ready to fire on your command.”

Cassie and Kung Jin got up as she hugged her uncle from behind. 

“You’re the freaking best, Uncle Jax.” Cassie cried happily. 

Jax smiled to himself as he turned the ship around to catch Takeda and Jacqui as fast as he could. 

Takeda flew through the clouds as Jacqui was still falling in the air. He used all the strength he had to catch her as she screamed out his name. With only one shot, he grabbed her by the waist as Jacqui held onto him with a tight grip. From a few thousand more feet, they were about to land on the solid ground as Takeda noticed a ship incoming towards him and Jacqui. He was happy to know it was Jax and the others safe and alive. 

“Hang on you guys!” Jax said as he flew closer to them.

Instantly, more Red Dragon came out on aerial bikes, spraying out bullets as Takeda and Jacqui moved about to avoid them. 

“Takeda! What are we going to do?!” Jacqui panicked. 

“Hang on, baby!” Takeda said as held her waist tight with one hand then slashed his bladed whip across a Red Dragon’s aerial bike. The bike started smoking then exploded as more bullets erupted from the distance. Takeda looked at the ocean and quickly teleported he and Jacqui to the waters as they both landed hard together. Takeda swam around to find Jacqui as he grabbed her by the wrist. Takeda popped back up for air gasping, while swimming back to the shore with Jacqui in tow.   
He carried her to the beach and laid her down on the sands as he gave her mouth to mouth. Jacqui coughed up mouthfuls of water as she looked at Takeda with bright eyes. She leaned up a bit, hugging his neck tight as he also held her waist the same. 

“Have I told you lately how amazing you are?” she complimented through small tears. 

“Always…” Takeda sniffled. “An amazing man…” 

“…Needs an amazing woman.” Jacqui finished. 

The two smiled at each other as their foreheads touched. 

“Are you and the baby okay?” he asked worriedly. 

“I think so…” she replied rubbing her stomach. 

“Good…because I was afraid of losing you two.” 

“You won’t… We don’t say goodbyes, remember?”   
Takeda smiled at her as Jacqui kissed his lips softly then heard a gun cock behind her. 

Horrified, Takeda looked up as a Red Dragon assassin pressed a gun against the back of Jacqui’s head. 

“How cute…” he said in a playful voice. “Now come along with us or this lovely little lady is gonna have her brains splattered all over the fucking ground.” 

Takeda and Jacqui got up with their hands up as the gunman suddenly grabbed Jacqui’s wrist and tried to touch her inappropriately. This made Takeda very mad as he tried to lunge at the man but was punched in the stomach by another Red Dragon assassin, leading him to fall down to his knees. Jacqui tried to break free as the man laughed evilly. 

“Now, now. Why is it only fair that you get to have a kiss? This little lady’s lips looks good enough wrapped around my---” 

“Enough…” a voice called out. 

The two assassins saluted their leader as Takeda and Jacqui looked at a ghastly looking man walking towards them with two other people. He stopped walking and gave them a grisly smile as Takeda muttered under his breath, “Havik.” 

 

To be continued…


End file.
